Vampire and Vampire?
by Cartoon Eric
Summary: Cire, a vampire, escapes from the Netherrealm to pursue the one who has stolen his humanity years ago. His journey takes him to Yokai Academy. Nothing will stand in this man's way. And the academy students are in his war path. MK vs. DC influence here.


**Vampire + Vampire?**

A Rosario + Vampire Story

By Cartoon Eric

About the Story

This is a story based on one of my favorite mangas, "Rosario + Vampire". But it also mixes some elements of the game series "Mortal Kombat". The original character you are about to meet is a character created for the Mortal Kombat universe. He is a vampire named Cire. His purpose right now is to seek vengeance against the vampire that took his humanity away. As eternally angry as the ninja Scorpion, Cire follows the trail of his nemesis to Yokai Academy. This is where the chapter starts.

And for the record I do not own any of Akihisa Ikeda's characters, just the created fighter, Cire thanks to Mortal Kombat Armageddon's Kreate-a-Fighter mode. This is a one-shot story.

********

It was a bright and beautiful morning at Yokai Academy. If you can consider the sun barely peeking its beams through the dense gray clouds on a murky land that can pass as a gigantic Halloween landscape then it is certainly a beautiful morning. The academy's cathedral-like structure looks over this land and the set of dormitory buildings nearby. Out front a young woman was sweeping away the leaves from the front gate to make the path look nice and clean. Ruby knew that nobody was going be coming to school until the next hour so she had plenty of time to enjoy the morning air and greeting her crows.

However, the girl only thinks that she is alone at the school. At the top roof a flash of fire appears and then vanishes in an instant. There in the flames place stood a young man with wild and trimmed red hair and stale glare in his face. His outfit didn't leave too much to the imagination. Only a pair of gray pants hangs from his waist to his knees. The bottom part of the hems are torn and shredded like they have been walked a thousand miles through bushes of thorns. His shoes were a plain old pair of black shoes that looked more like slippers then stable footwear. The young man had no shirt, which showed off his average but masculine frame that proved he was no lazy bum scrounging for food. He didn't care much about the slight draft that was brushing against his bare chest. All he had on his mind was one thing…

"She is near. I can smell her blood. It's faint, but there." The young man said to himself. He smiled to himself and gazed at his surroundings. He decided to take a further look down below. He crouches and springs himself over the tall iron fence that borders that room. In mid air a pair of large bat wings suddenly sprung out from his back and spread themselves wide to catch the air and helped glide this man safely down from three stories of the building and onto the grass below. In an instant the wings folded themselves up and disappeared behind the man's back. He is now free to investigate the mysterious school grounds.

An hour has passed and the students, dressed up in their usual human disguises, began flocking towards the school entrance. It was the beginning like any other day for many of the Yokai students. But for the young boy named Aono Tsukune his mornings are never so unusual anymore. First a lovely girl with pink hair and incredible green eyes that could drop any man to the ground with her cuteness greeted him. Moka Akashiya trotted over to Tsukune with her cheerful smile, just the way Tsukune likes to see her.

"Morning Tsukune!" Moka said with her smile.

Tsukune kept himself from falling over to her overwhelming cuteness to respond back,

"Morning Moka." Then from out of nowhere another friend of theirs' launched herself at the boy. Blue-haired and incredibly busty, Kurumu Kurono wrapped her arms around him and squished his face right in between her well-endowed breasts.

"Tsukune!" Kurumu giggled with delight.

'_Not again._' Tsukune's voice muffled against her sweater. Even though this was nothing strange to her Moka still felt irritated whenever Kurumu would force herself onto Tsukune against his will.

"Kurumu!" Said Moka, pouting a bit with anger. Then something else came out of nowhere. A large washbasin flew from the air and collided into the back of Kurumu's skull, causing her to loose her grip of Tsukune, therefore giving him a breath of air, and stumble into the ground face first.

"You never cease to try and suffocate my Tsukune, do you?" That little girl voice came from none other then one the academy's resident witch, and youngest in the school, Yukari Sendo. Kurumu picked herself up, brushed off the dirt, and turned her glaring eyes towards the little witch.

"Only a flat chest like you wouldn't understand the kind of compassion I have for my beloved Tsukune." Kurumu said to Yukari.

"That's not compassion you Holstein." Yukari retorted back.

"You want to make something of this?" By then Yukari and Kurumu resorted to pulling at each other's faces and stretching them like taffy.

"Girls, please." Tsukune stammered. As much as he would like, he knew it was best not to try and get caught in a fight between two girls. As he learned time and time again that it was bad for his health.

As the ruckus took itself into the school a lone figure was watching the scene from behind a tree from a long distance away. It was a girl with a girl with lightest violet hair that complimented her violet eyes. A small lollipop hangs from her mouth. A white, long-sleeved hoodie covers her torso and part of her green plaid skirt similar to the skirt uniforms the other girls had. Stripped socks covered her long legs from the knees all the way down to her feet. Mizore Shirayuki watched from a distance as her friends got into their usual morning fuss. But her attention was mostly on Tsukune, the young man who she, like the other girls, has fallen completely for from the bottom of her heart. Mizore wasn't the type of girl who'd confront people directly. She was more of the behind the shadows but has that presence to her that you would know she was there because she wanted you to know she was there. Some would label her as a stalker type of person. But that's just the way she is. She enjoys admiring Tsukune from a distance as much as she enjoys admiring him up close.

After all the students had finished going into the building it was time for Mizore to head for class too. She trots herself towards the main gate. But as she passed it a strange man walks by and intercepts her near the front door. She could tell immediately that this man was not a student at Yokai Academy. He wasn't even dressed properly, only having on a pair of scraggly gray pants and black shoes. His cold stare met with her monotone expression.

"Who are you?" Mizore asked immediately.

"My name is none of your concern. But I am looking for someone who might be lurking in this building. Tell me, what is this place?" Asked the red-haired man.

"This is Yokai Academy," said Mizore. She could feel a rather dark vibe coming from this man, "but what business do you really have here?"

"I am looking for a girl." Said the man as he and Mizore walked around in a circle, never letting the other out of their sight, "A vampire girl!" This sent a surprise down Mizore's back. The only girl vampire she knows is Moka. But what would want with Moka? The way he said the last quote sounded like there was a lot of hatred in it. The man was obviously tense.

"A vampire?" Mizore feigned confusion, "I have no idea what you're talking about." This didn't sit well with the man.

"I can tell that you are lying little girl." Said the man. "That means you're hiding something. And I intend to find it out." At that moment the man's clenched right hand was suddenly engulfed with fire. He wound his hand back and flung it forward, throwing a fireball in Mizore's direction. Mizore was quick to react. Her hands instantly transformed into large claws made of solid ice. She swung her large icy hand and swatted the fireball away. The fireball instead puffs out into shrapnel of embers. The man grinned at her.

"Not bad."

"You still haven't told me who you are." Mizore said, demanding his name once more.

"My name is Cire. And if you don't give me the information that I am looking for," Cire cracks his knuckles, "then I shall beat it out of you! FIGHT!"

**Cire vs. Mizore  
ROUND 1…FIGHT!**

Instantly Cire started off by darting at Mizore so fast that his feet look like they're sliding across the ground and leaving fire in its path. Mizore could see the hook punch that was coming at her. Quickly she leapt back away and made Cire miss his punch completely. The ice took this opportunity hold her icy claw in front of the man's face and instantly froze him in a solid block of ice. But it was barely two seconds before Cire broke from the icy case.

"You're going to have to do better then that little girl." Said Cire.

"If you desire." Mizore said. For her next move Mizore swiftly swung her arm in an arc. Out of thin air shards of ice in the shape of sharp shurikens fly through the air at incredible speed. Cire lifted his left arm up and blocked all of the sharp ice stars. The blades impale themselves into his skin, causing the man to bleed and covering his left arm in a thick red coat of blood. To Mizore's surprise Cire's grin showed that the blades didn't bother him much. His bloody arm suddenly bursts into flames and instantly melted the ice shurikens into puddles of water.

"My turn." As soon as Cire said that his body immediately disappeared in a burst of fire. Mizore looked around frantically for her opponent, unaware of where he's going to appear next.

"You don't have to look too far kid." Cire's voice rung out behind Mizore. The girl turned around fast but was too late to block the incoming sidekick to her chest. This knocked over the ice girl several feet away from Cire. Mizore wasn't about to give up the fight just yet. She quickly got back to her feet. She then slammed her hands into the ground. This caused a chain reaction of sharp ice stalactites to shoot up from the ground and trail their way in Cire's direction. Cire leapt into the air with an incredible jump. He then conjured up a pair of fireballs in his hands and threw the two of them down at Mizore. Again Mizore was quick to avoid the attack. She was able to jump away as the balls of fire crashed into the ground with a boom.

The fight would then go on with the two combatants trading special attacks and hits on each other. That is until Mizore tried to slash at Cire's head up close. The shirtless man ducked under her swipe and retaliated by swinging his fist up at her with a hard uppercut that knocked her into the air, flipping twice along the way, and landing into the ground flat on her back for a complete K.O.!

**Cire Wins!**

After the battle Cire looked down at his unconscious opponent. Mizore laid sprawled on the ground looking like she was asleep rather then knocked unconscious. Normally in Cire's world one would finish off their opponent like a barbaric tarkatan. But Cire didn't have the time nor did he feel like finishing off the young girl. She did put up a good fight in his mind.

"Looks like you didn't have the information I was seeking. Oh well. I'll just look elsewhere." Cire said to his unconscious rival. In an instant a fire engulfed his body and swept him away from sight. Leaving only Mizore to lie around in the quiet courtyard of the academy's entrance.

**End of Chapter**

********

This story is not done yet. Cire is just going to look somewhere else in Yokai Academy. For the record I'm not a hater of any kind just because my character defeated Mizore in mortal kombat, in fact I like Mizore just as much as I like any of the other characters in the series. Except for Kuyou, he's an asshole. For now I just wanted to write something down and share it along with others. So expect to see three more chapters for this short story coming soon.

~Cartoon Eric


End file.
